


Shogun Gunshow

by Letterblade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune has a knack for showing up just when the party gets interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shogun Gunshow

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous tumblr ficlet.

Motochika never  _quite_  knew when Masamune was going to show up.

This time, at least, he had truly exquisite timing. Nine hands into a strip game, with Motochika cheating like hell and Ieyasu grinning like a big sheepish puppy in the middle of a pile of cast-off yellow and bits of armor, down to his knuckle bandages and his fundoshi.

Which was when Masamune spoke up from where he was leaning in Motochika’s cabin door. “Shit, Sea Devil, invite me earlier next time.”

Motochika startled for all of a second, long enough to whip around and reel in his anchor with a clatter of chain, then laughed. “Give a fellow some warning if you’re on his blindside, asshole. Want me to deal you in?”

Masamune snorted, sauntered up with a toothy grin. “Sure, if it’s two against one. Hel- _lo_  Shogun Gunshow.”

“One-Eyed Dragon! I’m glad to see you again, my friend.” Ieyasu raised a hand in greeting with a warm smile only  _slightly_  tinged with embarrassment. “Have you been well?”

“Hah, not bad, not bad. You look like you’re doing okay.” Masamune sprawled down to sit next to Motochika and grabbed him by the hair for a hungry, hungry kiss by way of greeting. Motochika returned it with interest and a low laugh, and let it go on. And on. Masamune’s still-gloved hand scraping over his bare chest to find his nipple and make him growl. Finally surfaced to see Ieyasu watched with slightly parted lips, his cards laid by one bare knee, breath coming a little fast. Breaths Motochika could read in every little ripple of his sculpted chest.

“I–did not realize that was the nature of your bond,” Ieyasu managed after a moment. But he was smiling. Of  _course_  he was smiling.

“Oh, clearly we’re not doing it loudly enough,” Masamune chuckled. “You gonna deal me in?”

“Ah…” Ieyasu waved a hand vaguely at his pile of cast-off armor and clothing. “Honestly, I doubt the game will last much longer, as you can see.”

Masamune snorted, stole a handful of cards. “Yeah, who says you’re just stripping if you lose a hand to me.”

Ieyasu started, a flush rising to his cheeks, sudden and bright. “If such is your wish, then I’ll rise to meet your forfeits. Be glad to, in fact. I’ve always valued our bond.”

Masamune gave one short, sharp laugh and shook his head. “ _Tigers_.” And elbowed Motochika in the ribs. “You up for making it interesting?”

“When the hell am I not. But come on, seriously, you going to wait for entire hands of cards once he’s naked? I  _know_  we’re not that patient.”

“Okay, good point.” Masamune’s gaze flicked back to Ieyasu, and he tossed his cards aside and canted forward, hungry. “Stand up.”

“One-Eyed Dragon…?” Ieyasu looked between them for one bewildered moment, and Motochika laid down his cards with a smile of his own.

“Yeah, let’s just fast-forward through the part where Masamune’s even better at this game than I am--you’d owe him a lot of forfeits. You know how to bail if you need to bail, it’s not like I won’t be here to help take care of you. In  _every_  way.” Waggled his eyebrows at the last bit--well, not that anyone could see around his eyepatch, but it was the spirit that counted

Ieyasu swallowed, flushed deeper, and looked like he couldn’t stop the grin tugging at his lips if he wanted to. Stood, a little slowly, as the both of them ogled, blatant.

“Yeah,” Masamune purred. “Turn around. Nice and slow.”

Ieyasu turned. Nice and slow. Muscles in his thick, lush thigh shifting as he moved, head ducking a little and blush spreading to his  _ears_  as they drank their fill.

“Hands on the wall,” Motochika added.

The wall was a good three feet away. Which put the solid swell of his ass on utterly perfect display.

“Spread your legs a little,” Masamune said. And then. “God  _damn_.”

“So should we have him strip down the rest of the way for us, or should I cut ‘em off once I tie him up?” Motochika asked, off-handed. Ieyasu made some strangled noise into the wall, and Masamune stroked his chin, deftly undoing the ties of his helmet as he did.

“Yeah, keep 'em for now, I think they make his ass look even better.”

“You two,” Ieyasu managed.

Motochika rolled to his feet, loosened the heavy strap that crossed his chest as he sauntered over–-so that and his coat slid to the floor with a thud. And closed right up behind him, running his bare hand down the thick muscles of Ieyasu’s back and shoulders, and his cock hard and hot through his pants against his ass. “Uh-huh. Us two.” Snaked an arm around his chest and squeezed, hard, a one-armed bear hug that he knew wouldn’t even bother him. “You’ve got a damn nice body, after all. Way more than just a weapon. Shouldn’t come as a surprise that we want to play with it. All kinds of ways.”

Ieyasu gave a little shiver against him, like his cock had just twitched, and Motochika pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, bare under close-cropped hair, and cradled him against his chest like a precious thing.

“Leave room for me,” Masamune muttered, not unkindly, and Motochika picked his head up with a grin and rocked back, bringing Ieyasu up with him--pliant, now, pliant and sucking air in little shaky pants. Pliant enough to be sandwiched between them, with a low, lush moan as Masamune kissed him. Devouring. Masamune never kissed any other way, and Ieyasu thrilled to it.

Motochika wrapped his hands firmly round Ieyasu’s wrists, dragged them up behind his head to press one bandaged knuckle to his lips. Felt, more than heard, Ieyasu’s little gasp at the familiar intimacy. Saw the blush spreading down the back of his neck, vivid under his faint tan, as Masamune raked his gaze over his chest after finally breaking the kiss and palmed his dick through his fundoshi, still wearing his gauntlets.

“Damn, though--you know what I really want, Sea Devil? I want those big brown eyes looking up at me as I fuck his face.”

Ieyasu sputtered, didn’t manage to get out a reply before Motochika laughed, low and wicked, and nipped at his ear. “Oh,  _highly_  recommended. He sucks cock veeery nicely. And it’s that or gag him, I think he could do without getting to talk back right now.” Ieyasu all but  _squirmed_ , but it was mostly backing his ass up against Motochika–the best kind of squirming. “I could even slip one of my toys into him, if you wanna feel him moaning and panting around you. And then you can come all over his face, just how you like.”

“Shit,” Masamune hissed, catching a handful of Ieyasu’s hair, and between that and Motochika’s grip on his wrists, they bore Ieyasu to his knees. Not that he couldn’t have thrown them both easily, but that broad solid body pliant under their hands had its own appeal. Motochika rapidly thought of about three different ways to tie him down all pretty on his knees, rope framing his muscles and spreading those strong thighs and putting him on perfect display. And absentmindedly let one of his wrists go to reach for the nearest hank of rope.

“Hey, lemme have his hands for a bit first,” Masamune called out over Ieyasu’s head. “Yeah, get my pants open, get it out.” Ieyasu’s strong fingers peeling off the armor round Masamune’s waist first, letting it fall with a clatter--and then he leaned forward to mouth his cock through his pants as Motochika took a handful of his hair to steer him, and Masamune growled with impatience. And then it was his hand in Ieyasu’s mouth as Ieyasu fumbled his pants open, Ieyasu’s tongue laving the worn lightning knuckleguards after sucking his gloved fingers to the root.

“Okay, nice, sure, get the fuck on with it,” Masamune muttered, and Ieyasu finally, gently got his dick out, and the moment his lips closed around the head of it, Motochika shoved his face full into Masamune’s crotch and Masamune groaned like the breath had been knocked out of him and flung his head back. Grabbed his own handful of hair, pulled back slowly, and shoved back in.

“Look up at him,” Motochika murmured into Ieyasu’s ear as he crouched and uncoiled the rope with one easy flick of his wrist, heard Ieyasu’s eager groan as he struggled to take Masamune to the root. “You heard what he wanted.”

Yeah, Masamune had  _damn_  good timing.


End file.
